


Interruptions

by OnceUponACaskett



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kara is the biggest cockblock ever, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Smut, so so much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: Kara just has the absolute worst timing in the worldORThe 4 times Kara interrupted Alex and Maggie having sex and the 1 time she didn't





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this came from, but I hope you guys like it anyway! Enjoy :)

_One_

They came crashing through the door in a giant fumbling mess of scrambling limbs and rushed, passionate kisses. Clothes went flying until both were left bare as Alex tried not to get her feet tangled up with Maggie’s, urging the shorter woman to fall back onto the couch.

The second the two of them had left the restaurant after their date, Alex had known that there was only one way this night was ending: her and Maggie fucking until one—or both—of them passed out. Her girlfriend had been shooting her heated gazes all throughout dinner and she’d be lying if she said that her panties hadn’t been ruined by the time they reached the restaurant.

Alex straddled Maggie’s hips, lips immediately attacking her neck while one hand cupped her breast, drawing soft moans from the detective. But almost as soon as she had Maggie pinned to the couch, Alex suddenly found that _she_ was the one now on her back.

Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. “How—”

Maggie smirked. “Tricks of the trade, babe.”

“That makes you sound like a prostitute.”

“Shut up.” She rolled her eyes and began to kiss her way down Alex’s toned stomach, dipping her tongue into her navel for a moment and delighting in the just barely audible gasp it elicited. Moving down even farther, Maggie quickly sucked a dark mark onto Alex’s right thigh before pulling back and covering Alex with her mouth.

Alex’s back arched off the couch as one hand flew to the back of Maggie’s head, holding her in place, as the other scratched at the fabric of her couch. She had one leg hanging off the side with her foot planted on the floor in order to give Maggie more room to work.

The tongue stroking over her felt so fucking good, lapping at the wetness dripping out of her. It definitely wouldn’t take long for her to come because quite frankly, she was already halfway there. It was creeping up on her and when it hit, she knew the pleasure running through her would be incredible.

Her hips bucked and she released a loud groan as Maggie pushed, first, one finger and then another inside of her, curling them so that they hit all the right spots. She was so close. All it would take was—

“Hey, Alex! Just thought I’d stop by and—oh my god!”

Yeah, that wasn’t it.

Alex practically shoved her girlfriend away from her and quickly grabbed a blanket that was draped over the back of the couch, covering up the both of them. A little shamelessly, Maggie none-too-subtly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked incredibly amused.

Looking over at the intruder standing by her front door, Alex cursed internally as she saw her sister with a horrified expression, both of her hands pressed over her eyes.

“What the hell, Kara?” Alex asked.

“I’m _so_ sorry!” Kara replied, removing her hands, but still keeping her eyes tightly closed. “I didn’t know Maggie was over—or that you’d be doing… _that_ ,” she added in disgust.

“What’s the matter, Little Danvers?” Maggie chimed in, grinning at how embarrassed Kara was getting. Her face was nearly as red as the cape her alter ego wore. “Scared of a little nudity?”

Alex elbowed her in the ribs. “Stop making this worse than it already is.”

“You know what, I-I’m just-I’m gonna-I’ll just go. We can talk tomorrow, Alex.” Kara didn’t even bid them a farewell, simply turning on her heel and hastily making an exit out of the apartment.

“Well,” Maggie stated, breaking the silence after a moment. “That wasn’t how I saw this night going.”

Alex groaned and put her head in her hands. “That. Was so. Embarrassing.”

Maggie just laughed and leaned in to plant kisses along her distressed girlfriend’s neck. “We could still go back to what we were doing.”

Alex looked at her like she was crazy. “Are you kidding? Nope. After that, the mood’s gone. Ruined. For the rest of the night.”

Maggie was appalled. “For the rest of the night?!”

Alex stood up from the couch and walked to the fridge to grab a beer.

Maggie flopped back and sighed. “Fuck.”

\-------------------------

_Two_

This isn’t exactly what Alex had had in mind when she’d invited Maggie to spar with her in one of the DEO’s training rooms, but god dammit she’s rolling with it.

Her fingers were coated as she thrust them in and out of Maggie’s slick entrance while the detective panted into her neck. She pressed her thumb against Maggie’s clit, rubbing circles that caused Maggie to throw her head back, her moan echoing throughout the empty training room.

Honestly, they really shouldn’t be doing this. Not here. Not where anyone could walk in at any moment and find Alex fucking her girlfriend into the sparring mat laid on the floor. This hadn’t been the original plan—Alex had actually meant to spar when they’d walked in the room—but the tension between them just kept rising because it had been nearly a week since they’d last slept together and soon, one thing just led to another after Alex had pinned Maggie to the ground.

“Fuck!” Maggie exclaimed as Alex bit down on the side of her neck. Her pants were the only article of clothing that had been shed so Alex had limited access to her skin, but she was making it work.

Maggie gasped suddenly and Alex felt her clamp down on her fingers. “God, right there. Don’t stop.”

Redoubling her efforts, Alex hitched one of Maggie’s legs around her waist and threw her weight behind her thrusts. Just as she felt Maggie about to come, an urgent voice sounded the training room entrance (thank god they were slightly shielded by some equipment blocking the view) and it felt like an ice-cold bucket of water had been thrown on the both of them.

“Alex, Maggie, you guys in here?!” Kara called out. “We’ve got an emergency; all hands on deck!”

“Y-Yeah, Kara, we’re here,” she replied. “We’ll be out in a minute.” When she didn’t hear her sister retreat, she internally cursed herself, knowing that Kara had heard the shakiness in her voice.

“Are you okay?”

Alex heard footsteps approaching and panicked, quickly extracting her hand from between Maggie’s legs as the Maggie attempted to pull her pants back on. “No, wait! We’re fine. Just finishing up some sparring.”

Ignoring Alex, Kara had come over to them anyway, frowning. Alex could see the gears turning in her sister’s head as she took in their appearance: completely disheveled, hair sticking up in random spots, flushed cheeks. They could have totally passed it off as sparring except for one teensy little problem: Maggie’s jeans were still unbuttoned and quite obviously so.

When it finally clicked—which hadn’t taken long at all—Kara made a face and gagged. “Ew, that’s so gross!” She shuddered and slowly backed out the way she came in. “Just…clean yourselves up and…meet us out…there,” she pointed over her shoulder, shaking her head.

"That’s twice now in the last couple weeks,” Maggie sighed.

“To be fair, this one’s on us.” Alex laughed as she dodged the shoe that was thrown at her.

\-------------------------

_Three_

“We should really-fuck!”

Maggie smirked as she gently bit on Alex’s earlobe, her hand moving beneath her girlfriend’s pants. “Isn’t that exactly what we’re doing right now?”

Alex dug her short nails into Maggie’s forearm, feeling the muscles and tendons bunching and shifting as Maggie fingers continued their ministrations inside her. She released a breathless chuckle. “Smartass. I meant-oh god-that we should be paying-oh!” Maggie had done something wicked with her fingers and it temporarily caused Alex to lose her train of thought. (Though how she was capable of thinking of anything other than Maggie and Maggie’s fingers and how good they felt was beyond her.)

“Mmm, what was that, Danvers? It seems you can’t think straight,” Maggie teased.

“Fuck, um, we should be pay-paying attention-oh shit, right there!”

“Nothing’s happening, Danvers; stakeout’s a bust,” Maggie told her refusing to ease up on her relentless pace. The two of them had been ordered to conduct a stakeout on a human suspected of murdering an alien, but so far, the guy hadn’t even shown up at his own house. They’d been there for hours and were about to call it a night when Maggie had stopped Alex with a hand worming its way into her pants.

“Maybe this time we won’t get interrupted by your sister,” the detective had told her and, really, who was Alex to argue with _that_ logic? It was bad enough Kara had caught them at the DEO the other day _and_ in Alex’s apartment just last week.

The windows to the unmarked cruiser they were sitting in were now fogged up and it was getting quite warm in the car. Both of them were sweating—Alex more so—and it was actually pretty uncomfortable. Car sex was never a good idea for two people nearing the age of 30. It was only meant for teenagers who didn’t want to get caught by their parents.

But still, Maggie soldiered through the heat and sweat dripping down her back and the discomfort beginning to overtake her arm, which was at an awkward angle as she leaned over the center console to reach Alex.

A knock on the driver’s side window startled them both.

“Um…just thought I’d let you guys know that your suspect just got home, so you should probably stop doing…whatever it is your doing.”

Kara.

Again.

They sighed in frustration before Maggie pulled her hand back and rolled down the window, Alex quickly buttoning her jeans.

“What are you even doing here, Supergirl?” Maggie asked, her voice a bit testy at being interrupted for a third freaking time now.

Kara shrugged and looked away sheepishly. “I got bored and figured I’d come keep you guys company. Good thing I did or else you’d have never seen the suspect through all the fogged up glass.”

“Thanks, Kara,” Alex said from the passenger seat, rolling her window down too in order to get some fresh air into the car and clear the windows.

“Yep, no problem.” Scuffing the end of her boot on the pavement, Kara quickly flew away without another word.

“Looks like fun time’s over,” Maggie grumbled with irritation as the pair settled back into their seats for the rest of the night.

\-------------------------

_Four_

Alex really hoped that no one had noticed them sneaking off. To be honest, they hadn’t really been all that subtle about it, but their friends had been too occupied with each other to realize that she and Maggie were no longer even in the bar (for once, it wasn’t the alien bar that they normally frequent). Maggie had led her out a side exit and into a remote alley were Alex had promptly pushed her up against the dirty wall and kissed her breathless.

Before Maggie knew it, her jeans and underwear had been ripped down to fall around her ankles as Alex shouldered her way in between her legs, forcing her spread her knees farther apart.

It was a little sloppy and messy considering they were both pretty drunk, but it still felt amazing to Maggie. Alex’s entire mouth seemed to everywhere on her; lapping, licking, sucking. Her tongue firmly stroked over her clit before she fastened her lips around it and hummed, the little vibrations sending tremors shooting through Maggie’s body.

“Yeah, that’s it, baby. Fuck me with your tongue.”

Alex went lower and pushed her tongue inside Maggie, moaning at the taste exploding on her taste buds. Fuck, she could seriously spend an entire lifetime with her face buried in Maggie’s pussy and that _still_ wouldn’t be enough. A hand threaded through her hair and tugged with force.

Glancing up, Alex saw Maggie lost in pleasure: her chest heaving, her mouth open to form an “o”, and the hand not in Alex’s hair kneading at her own breast. Even after they’d been dating for several months now, Alex couldn’t help but be thrilled that _she_ was the one that could turn Maggie into a sobbing, pleading mess.

“So close, Alex,” she whined. “Fuck, Alex, give me more.”

Alex was about to add her fingers to the mix when the door behind her slammed open and two bodies came flying out, their lips attached as hands struggled to grasp at clothing they obviously wanted out of the way.

Instantly, Alex was back on her feet and hiding Maggie as the woman pulled her pants up. The two other women vigorously making out hadn’t even noticed her and Maggie yet, but…wait a minute. Was that-?

“ _Kara?_ ”

The other couple jumped apart, finally aware that they weren’t alone and Alex could confirm that, yes, one half of that pair was her baby sister, who looked completely ravished. Lipstick that wasn’t her own was smeared all over her mouth and Alex could see hints of it on her neck as well. Her glasses were leaning to one side of her face and she was breathing heavier than Alex had ever seen her do before.

“Alex!” Kara squeaked in surprise. “What’re you doing out here?”

“I’d wager the same thing you and Luthor over there were just about to do,” Maggie smirked.

Alex finally looked over at the person Kara had been (gross!) making out with and saw that Maggie was right. It was Lena Luthor.

Alex stood in stunned silence for a very long time, glancing back and forth between the two women in front of her as if she were watching a tennis match. Finally, Lena said something.

“Well, now this is sufficiently awkward.”

Understatement of the year.

Deciding to take control of the situation, despite her partially drunk brain, Maggie grabbed ahold of her girlfriend’s arm and led her away. “You guys can have this alley. We’ll just go somewhere else.”

Alex was still in shock as Maggie flagged down a cab and forced her into it before giving the driver her address. “I can’t believe it. Kara and-and… _Lena Luthor_. I mean, I knew they were close friends and Kara asked her to come out with us tonight, but… _that?_ ”

"You do know that they both have been crushing mad hard on each other for like the past year, right?” Maggie asked. Sometimes Alex could be a little dense about certain things, but all it had taken for Maggie to figure it out was Kara inviting Lena to their weekly game night. The two had been unimaginably close and with the way they gazed at each other when the other wasn’t looking? Yeah, crushes of epic proportions for both of them.

“You knew?!” Alex whined. “And you didn’t tell me? Why didn’t you say anything? When—”

Maggie sighed. It would appear that they would _not_ be finishing what they’d started in that alleyway tonight.

\-------------------------

_+1_

It was Easter and everyone had gathered at Kara’s apartment for dinner. Their mother had flown in from Midvale and was bustling around the kitchen with Kara as they worked to make the food. The ham was sitting on the counter, untouched simply because Kara could cook it with her heat vision in less than 10 seconds.

There was a new face to their holiday celebration this time around: Lena had been invited by Kara—as a friend…for now. Alex still had yet to talk with her sister about the development she’d discovered when they’d gone to that bar a few days ago. Were they together or had that just been the alcohol the other night? (Though, Kara hadn’t gotten drunk that night so she had nothing to really blame her actions on.)

Currently, Lena was in an enthusiastic discussion with Winn and James about…something that Alex wasn’t paying any attention to. She caught the glances that Kara thought were subtle that were being thrown Lena’s way every now and then from the kitchen and smiled to herself. It seemed Kara was really falling for Lena and Alex was determined to be happy for her. No one deserved love like Kara and all Alex had to do now was make sure Lena knew that and wouldn’t hurt her.

Stretching her arms above her head, Alex saw Maggie’s eyes being drawn to the sliver of skin at her waist where her shirt had ridden up. It took everything she had not to smirk at the other woman. All the interruptions over the past couple weeks had really taken a toll on both of them. They were constantly wound up, neither having found release in what felt like forever.

She watched Maggie stand up and slowly walk to the bathroom which was connected to Kara’s bedroom. After a minute, Alex felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as a text came through.

**Maggie:** _Get your ass in here right now_

Frowning in confusion, Alex made her way to the bathroom and gently knocked on the door. “Maggie?” She was caught off guard as a hand shot out of the suddenly open door and yanked her inside before pushing her up against the door to close it. Lips attacked hers as hands went to the button of her jeans.

It took Alex a second to realize what was happening and what Maggie intended on doing. “Are you crazy? My family and our friends are right out there!”

“Alex,” Maggie pulled back, a serious expression on her face. “We have been trying to have sex for the past two weeks and each time, your lovely sister has interrupted us. Neither one of us has had an orgasm in that long and that’s just not cool. So you have two options: 1) you can stay here and let me fuck you or, 2) you can leave and I’ll just get myself off in this bathroom but either way, _someone_ is getting an orgasm right now. Now take your pick.”

There really was no choice to be made.

Swooping in, Alex crushed her mouth to Maggie’s and let the shorter woman lead her over to her the sink which was, thankfully, mostly clear of stuff. Maggie grabbed the backs of her things and lifted her up so that she was sitting on the counter, her legs coming up to wrap around her waist.

When having sex, there’s a time for foreplay and a time to just get right to it. This occasion was the latter.

Swiftly, Maggie had her pants unbuttoned and shoved a hand beneath the layers of fabric.

“This is such a bad idea,” Alex breathed as Maggie’s fingers made contact with her. “They could hear us.”

“Then you’d best keep it down, huh?” Maggie whispered, trying to wedge her hand farther down into Alex’s pants. The angle was all wrong and uncomfortable and Maggie needed to make her come fast. So she abruptly pulled away and spun Alex around so that she was facing the mirror and slightly bent over the counter of the sink. Her hand snaked around to her front and ran down her stomach before pushing back into her jeans.

“Maggie,” Alex moaned, a little too loudly.

“Shhhh,” Maggie said next to her ear, taking the earlobe between her teeth. “Just feel me, baby. Feel my fingers inside you, stroking you, fucking you. God, you’re always so wet for me.” Maggie’s free hand moved to the back of Alex’s head as she tugged hard on her hair, forcing her to look into the mirror in front of them.

“Look at us, Alex. Look at _you_. You’re so beautiful like this. So desperate to come, soaking my fingers.”

Alex made eye contact with Maggie as she came and never broke it, maintaining it even as she bit down on her lip to stifle the loud noises that were threatening to escape. Maggie’s fingers slowly helped her come back to earth and make her feel less like she was floating.

Maggie extracted her hand from Alex’s pants and placed her two fingers in her mouth, delighting in the taste that filled her senses.

Alex turned back around and quickly—with more strength than she probably should’ve had at that moment—pinned her to the sink.

“My turn.”

Maggie hardly had a chance to grin in response before Alex had pushed a hand inside her jeans and then finally inside _her_. She worked with haste, knowing the time limit they had—and knowing that a good chunk of that time had been spent on Alex herself.

Before long Maggie was a crumbling mess in front of her, knees and legs shaking as she fought to hold back moans that would surely let the others know what they were up to.

“Don’t you fucking stop, Alex,” Maggie ordered in a hushed, whimpering tone.

“I won’t, baby. I won’t.” Her thumb roughly circled Maggie’s clit and she felt her girlfriend finally get the orgasm she’d been craving for weeks now. Alex actually had to cover her mouth with her hand just to muffle her cries of pleasure.

When Maggie stopped shaking, Alex took her hand away from her mouth and gave her one last kiss.

“Holy shit, that was good,” Maggie chuckled.

“I can’t believe we just did this in my sister’s bathroom.”

“I can’t believe your sister didn’t barge in this time.” They hurriedly tried to fix their hair and clothes make themselves presentable. Before they left the bathroom, Alex felt her phone signal her again, saying that she had another text come through. Looking at it, she laughed, showing it to Maggie.

 **Kara:** _IN MY BATHROOM?!?!_

Maggie took Alex’s phone and typed out a message in response.

_That’s for all those times you’ve interrupted us, Little Danvers!_

The glare they received from Kara as they joined the party again was well worth it.


End file.
